


Broken Teapots

by ColbyPuppy



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Spoilers for Therion's Chapter 3 (Octopath Traveler), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyPuppy/pseuds/ColbyPuppy
Summary: Saintsbridge Gaol was unkind to the young teapots who wound up there. They would wind up cracked and chipped, the worse they could manage without shattering them outright.So then, why was it this new kid didn't have a scratch on him?It wasn't fair.





	Broken Teapots

**Author's Note:**

> A little something different, guess you could call it a character study?

The Saintsbridge gaol was no place for a child to wind up. The guards were cruel, disobedience and backtalk met with harsh punishment. They were of the belief they could beat the bad behavior out of the young teapots that got brought in.

Himself, Darius already had a few chips and cracks. But such things were to be expected, trying to make a living on the streets. That was just how it was, making a living as a brigand on the streets. People didn't always react well to having their things taken. He had been caught, beaten, and now here he was. Crooked nose, chipped tooth, an ugly mug if there ever was one.

When he first saw Therion, he figured the place would chew him up and spit him out. He was dirty and wearing ragged clothes; but concealed beneath were smooth, elegant features. Fingers nimble and dexterous, dark skin smooth and unmarred by years of violence. And yet he had the gall to smile and present him with a key- stolen from right under the guard's nose.

It wasn't _fair._ For this kid to be blessed with such looks and skill. Yet, even so, as they stepped from the cell he looked at him like a whelp hoping for scraps.

Well, Darius couldn't let an opportunity like this pass him by.

There was a clatter as the bowl of clean water crashed to the floor, followed by the thud of a body. Darius swore, one hand still outstretched from backhanding his partner, the other pressing over his face. It **HURT**. This was supposed to be a simple job, but Darius had found himself caught off-guard by one of the magical sentries that patrolled the grounds. Therion had guided him back, where he couldn't be sure. His face felt shattered, searing pain crossing over his nose and under his eyes. He wasn't sure he could even open his eyes right now.

"Darius-" He heard Therion's cautious voice before a gentle hand tried to move his away from his injury. "I know it hurts, but we need to clean and bandage you up, okay? It's okay, I'll take care of you."

Dammit, he didn't need taken care of! He was the older one here! Darius hissed as he felt the return of damp gauze, it stung where it met his exposed flesh.

It was a slow recovery. Apothecaries weren't common in the area, least alone those who would see to people like them. Even so, Therion did his best. Changing the bandages, cleaning the wound.

By the time the bandages came off for good a new, ugly scar had made its home across Darius' face. A new, large crack on his already broken pot. And it wasn't the last, time and again he and Therion would run into trouble. And, time and again Darius would find himself with new scuffs and chips and cracks while Therion remained unscathed.

Not a single hairline crack or chip, no fading or scuffing of the delicate paint. It was like some sort of cruel joke, how he never seemed to get injured.

No more.

Therion might have had the skill, and the sheer dumb luck, the perfect, unbroken teapot- but no more.

Did the Ciannos go to Therion? No. They knew better than to even try. Because for all his skill the fool would still always look to him, to Darius, for guidance. For reassurance. Anyone looking from the outside knew that he, Darius, was the one running the show between them.

The first thing he did was put a nice crack in that perfect pot- a quick swipe marring his lovely face. Right over one of those too-bright eyes, that somehow even now seemed so full of hope.

He had waited to long for this. Another crack here, a chip there- yet STILL the message didn't get across.

Sentimental fool. The look in his eye didn't change until the end, as he was left to be shattered.


End file.
